Entre cartas y postales
by Alexandra Cullen Hale
Summary: Tercera parte de La Carta... Cuando la amistad esta quebrada ¿Es posible rescatarla?
1. Sinopsis

Edward y Bella fueron los mejores amigos... ahora con su regreso, Edward desempolva varios defectos y viejos sentimientos en Bella. Ella esta inestable... Él también lo esta. La única manera de volver a reencontrarse son las Cartas de ella y las Postales de él, pero hay que saber que nada dura para siempre...


	2. Nota

¡Hola!

Se que he estado algo perdida últimamente, y en serio lo siento pero he quedado sin computadora debido a que se quemo.

Por lo tanto he tenido a todas mis historias en pausa, al menos que consiga una solución. Estoy tan triste como ustedes y en serio no quiero hacer esto pero no tengo de otra.

Así que espero continuar con la historia muy pronto...

Atte: Alex.


	3. Carta sin sentido

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight le pertenece única y exclusivamente a Stephanie Meyer, yo simplemente juegos con ellos para crear las historias.**

 **Nota: 3ra parte de La carta.**

* * *

 ** _Las locuras de mi mente son algo loco que contar._**  
 ** _Estoy perdiendo la razón, y espero que nadie se de cuenta._**  
 ** _Se lo que pasa después, todos lo que amo me dejarán. Soy un peligro para ellos, pero se que algún día me..._**  
 ** _Hoy es un bonito día, aunque no tenga aquí a mi pequeña._**  
 ** _No importa, soy feliz aquí sola._**  
 ** _Sin nadie, al menos que tú quieras devolverme lo que es mío Charlie._**  
 ** _Quiero a mi hija devuelta... tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer._**  
 ** _No voy a descansar... hasta que mi_** ** _Isabella_** ** _este aquí en mis brazos._**

 ** _Atte: Tú querida esposa._**

* * *

 **He vuelto, sip.  
**

 **Después de mucho tiempo... ya tengo computadora, sólo falta terminar el primer capítulo.**

 **Felices fiestas.**

 **Alexandra Cullen Hale**


	4. Soy un ser que no tiene ningún aprecio

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight le pertenece única y exclusivamente a Stephanie Meyer, yo simplemente juegos con ellos para crear las historias.**

 **Nota: 3ra parte de La carta.**

* * *

Anteriormente en _La carta_ :

 _—Bells, Edward regreso. Según lo que he averiguado la zorra de Tanya lo engaño, se va a divorciar, me temo que el pequeño Jonny no es hijo de mi hermano. ¿Megan?_

 _—Hablamos luego Alie— colgué aun con la mirada fija en el cobrizo—. Hola Edward._

 _—Hola Edward ni que nada— dijo acercándose más— Tu me vas a explicar esto Bella— me enseño una arrugada hoja blanca... mi carta._

 _**«Ahora si estoy muerta »** pensé mientras temblaba de miedo._

Capitulo 1

– ¿Bella? ¿Vas a responder?— me interrogó Edward mientras me sujetaba de un brazo.  
La carta aun estaba en mí temblorosa mano, arrugada y llena de tierra.  
No podía creer que era él, tantos años deseando que regresara, tantos otoños que pasaban mientras lágrimas caían en mis cartas.  
Cartas que jamás le envié, que jamás pensé que leería y que ahora, cuando por fin me daba por vencida, él estaba en mi jardín precisamente leyendo mi carta.  
Odiaba la ironía de las cosas.  
—Que bien que hayas regresado— aleje mi brazo—. Aunque es una lastima que sea de esta manera.  
Por primera vez lo detalle bien, dos bolsas moradas reposaban debajo de sus ojos, podía notar que llevaba ya varios días sin afeitarse. Me sentí mal por haberle hablado así, estaba sufriendo, y yo era tan egoísta para reprocharle algo ridículo como mis ilusiones.

− ¿Cómo estás? – interrumpí el silencio incomodo que se había formado, quería dar media vuelta y imaginar que nada había pasado, pero no debo ignorar lo evidente… él estaba de vuelta y yo me sentía inestable.

−Deja la estupidez Bella – me sujetó nuevamente del brazo, la situación ya me estaba estresando −, ahora dime ¿Qué es esto?

−Esto – volví a enseñarle la carta −, es un pedazo de papel escrito.

Me solté, y me dirigí hacia mi casa.

No estaba de humor para soportarlo, de hecho, no estaba preparada para aceptar el hecho que había regresado.

.

.

Gruñí.

¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar esto?

Okey, sé que no he sido una buena persona, que le he sacado unas cuantas canas verdes a mi padre, pero nada de eso justifica mi mala suerte.

Habían pasado ya dos horas desde el fatídico encuentro, dos horas de las cuales he estado asomándome –esperando que él se fuera – y encontrándome con su espalda en la entrada de mi casa.

Solo esperaba que Charlie regresara pronto del trabajo, y que Edward fuera tan inteligente para que se fuera.

Además, era más obvio que él no era santo de devoción de mi padre. Al principio me sentí culpable de eso, ya que Edward era como un hijo para él, y yo era tan débil para llorar por su partida –la cual estaba más que preparada desde hacia mucho tiempo –; luego llegué a la conclusión que era algo que no estaba en mis capacidades, no podía evitar sentirme mal por su ida, me era imposible controlar el instinto paternal de Charlie. Al final yo no era la culpable.

Volví asomarme, seguía ahí… corrí hacia mi habitación.

Quería mi padre ya.

.

.

Eran las ocho.

Mi padre aún no llegaba, y Edward no se marchaba.

Estaba aterrada.

Jamás pensé que iba a sentirme así, era todo una locura.

Tomé mi copia de Orgullo y prejuicio, y traté de leer. Me fue imposible.

¿Cuántas veces soñé con su regreso? Miles de veces.

¿Cuántos días lloré por él? Las mismas veces.

Definitivamente soy una criatura sin ningún sentido aprecio alguno. Quería correr a abrirle y abrazarle, decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Pero no podía… no debía.

Tengo que ser fuerte.

.

.

Se fue.

Tengo el corazón adolorido.

Charlie ha llegado y no lo vio…

Alice llamó.

* * *

 **Sé que es corto, pero los capitulos van a ser así... lo que significa que tal vez actualicé más veces en la semana.**

 **Felices fiestas.**

 **Alexandra Cullen Hale**


End file.
